A New Team member was We come in peice
by Pamela Halliwell
Summary: SG-1 gets a new team member, a woman read and see what happens please r and r.
1. Prologe

"Unscheduled incoming worm hole, sir." Tech one said. "Are you receiving a signal?" General Hammond asked. "It's the Tok'ra sir?" "Open the Iris." General Hammond went to the ramp to great the Tok'ra. Jacob Carter walked through the gate. "What's up Jacob?" General Hammond asked. "We received a message from a planet seeking an alliance against the Goa'uld. I was unable to gather much information on the Keloranian's. However I did discover that they could not be taken as host by Goa'uld. Their kind is somehow resistant. Because of this the Goa'uld system lords have been trying to destroy them for centuries. So far they have been unsuccessful. The Tok'ra think that they could be a formidable ails for both the Tok'ra and the Taur'i. I have the coordinates of their gate and would like for SG-1 to accompany me to the planet. Do you agree General Hammond?" This was actually Selmak talking. "Of course, right now SG-1 is off world on a mission but they are due back at 1800 hours. You are welcome to wait if you wish." General Hammond said. "Thank you General, I think we will." Selmak said. His head then bowed. "How's it going George?" Jacob asked. "Fine, Sam will be glad to see you." Hammond stated. "I miss her too. So how is my little girl?" Jacob asked. "Stubborn as always, she left on this mission with a cut on her hand. Not ever Dr. Fraiser could convince her not to go." Hammond said shaking his head. "That's my girl, just like her mother. Well how about a game of chess wile we wait." Jacob suggested. "Sure, it's been a long time." Hammond said. The SG-1 theme song played and the logo appeared on the screen. So starts another episode of SG-1 


	2. We come in peice for crying out loud!

I don't own sg1 how ever I wish I owned Richard Dean Anderson.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Just once I'd like to go to a world and not get shot at. Is that to much to ask?" Jack said as he threw down his hat and stormed out of the gate room. "I trust things didn't go well?" General Hammond asked. "You might say that sir. The nearest town was a four hour hike from the stargate. When we got there we were chased back to the stargate under a blanket of gun fire. We didn't even get a chance to talk to the natives. We barley made I through the iris in one piece. They were very hostile." Sam stated. "Okay for the time being lock that gate address out of the dialing program. Report to debriefing in one hour. By the way Sam, your father is here." General Hammond said. "Where is he?" Sam asked. "Down grabbing some dinner in the cafeteria." General Hammond said. "Thank you, sir." Sam said.  
  
"You know the mystery meat can kill you?' Sam said walking up to her father. "Yeah that's what Selmak keeps saying. I don't think she like's it too much." Jacob said. "Well she's very smart. How are you doing Dad?" Sam asked. "Good and you?" Jacob asked. "I'm doing find Dad. What brings you here?" Jacob seldom came for a visit without a reason. Sam knew this all to well. "What I can't just come see my only daughter?" Jacob said and Sam just gave him a look. "Okay, okay I'm on Tok'ra mission. You'll get the whole story at the debriefing. Now tell me everything my daughter's been doing these last few months."  
  
The Debriefing/Briefing  
  
"Now I'll hand the briefing over to Jacob and Selmak." General Hammond said. "SG-1 the Tok'ra has been contacted by a race calling themselves the Keloranians. They have requested all alliance with the Tok'ra and Taur'i. From the information we have gathered on the Keloranians, the Tok'ra believe this would be very beneficial. The Keloranians are unable to be taken as host by the Goa'uld. They are also a highly advanced race willing to share their knowledge with all they are allied with. I have the gate address of Keloran and wish you to accompany me to the planet as ambassadors of Earth. You have been successful in past treaties therefore I believe your help would be beneficial." Selmak said. "Do you know why the Goa'uld can not take them as host?" Sam asked. "We were unable to gain that information from our recourses. We believe the Keloranians will readily supply that bit of information to us. If you will accompany me to the planet I wish to leave right away." Selmak said. "I have the go ahead to start the treaty negotiations. Does SG-1 agree to accept the assignment?' General Hammond asked. As his number one team he often gave them choices on weather or not to accept assignments. "SG-1 accepts General Hammond." Jack said. He didn't need to ask his team or even look at them. He knew Sam was dying to find out why the Keloranians couldn't be taken as host; Daniel wanted to look at their ruins to see if they were somehow connected to Earth. Teal'c was always up to going on missions. General Hammond asked, "Can you have your team ready to leave in one hour." "We're ready now sir. We never unpacked our gear." Jack said. They often left the gear to be unpacked the next day. Sometimes it never got unpacked because they were sent back out on assignment. Since very little supplies were used on this mission their packs were all ready to go.  
  
Keloran  
  
"I really hope we don't get shot at this time." Jack said after they stepped out of the gate onto Keloran. "Well we were invited so hopefully not." Daniel said. 'That is if you don't say something to offend them.' Daniel thought. A man and women came out of the trees. "Looks like a welcome party. Hello..." Daniel said but stopped when both raised there hands. A glow spread over their group. "Jack I can't move, can you?" "No. For crying out loud, what is going on? Hey we are the Taur'i and Tok'ra you invited us." Jack yelled. The man said something to the woman and the glow disappeared. "Sorry we check all who come through the Chapa'hi. We have confirmed that one of you is indeed Tok'ra and is welcome but the Jafa must go. He is not allowed here." The man said. The team who could now move approached the couple all except Teal'c. "O'Neill, I am still unable to move." Teal'c said. "Release him he is a member of my team and is of no danger to you." Jack said. "I will also vouch for this Jafa he is considered a Shova by the Goa'uld and has fought against many war lords." Selmak said. Again a light centered on Teal'c for more than two minutes this was created by just the women this time. After the light retracted she nodded to the man. "If you take all responsibilities for any actions taken by this Jafa we will allow him to stay." He said. "I take responsibility for all my team. Now can you release him?' Jack asked. "He is released. We must take precautions due to the fact the war lords wish all Keloranians dead. I hope you understand? My name is Ta'mer this is my sister Lor'ai. We will take you to the head council, follow us please." Ta'mer said.  
  
The Head Council  
  
They entered a grand building that was beautifully decorated the two Keloranians led them through vast corridors into a huge room with a circular bench; filled with what the SG-1 presumed were the head council. "Head council this is the Taur'i and the Tok'ra. They have been scanned and are properly cleared. The Jafa has been vouched for by Colonel O'Neill, and he has asked us to let him stay." Ta'mer said. "You have done well Ta'mer, you can return to your studies now, thank you." One of the council said. "Yes sir." Ta'mer said and left the room. Lor'ai stayed behind, but she now stood next to the head council table. "Welcome, the Keloranian's wish an alliance with both the Taur'i and the Tok'ra. We offer the Taur'i all our knowledge of the Goa'uld and our vast medical technology. Our weaponry is not as advanced as the Goa'uld's but we offer that as well. We offer the Tok'ra our ability to scan a person to discern if they are Goa'uld or Tok'ra and also hosts." The council said. "I thought all Keloranians were resistant to being taken as host." Selmak said. "Some of our people are born without the gene that makes us resistant. These are identified at birth and carry a mark for future references. Once they reach a certain age they are instructed in advanced fighting skills and use of weapons. We do this in hope that they will be protected from the Goa'ulds better. I know the Tok'ra only take host who are willing. My son, who has this genetic abnormality, has volunteered to be the first of our people to blend with the Tok'ra. He would be a liaison between out two people as well as your protection against Goa'uld infiltrations. The ability to scan for Goa'ulds is something we are born with. It is not a technology or something we can teach, therefore hosts are the only way for us to offer it to you. My son Ta'mer has vast knowledge of our culture and may be very beneficial to your fight against the Goa'uld." One of the head council said. "I will go and talk with the other Tok'ra and be back by tomorrow morning." Selmak said and left. "My daughter, Lor'ai, has volunteered to join the Taur'i as a liaison. She is resistant to the Goa'uld, and would also enable you to detect hidden Goa'ulds. She is one of the best fighters on our planet. Basically she's had all the training her brother had plus even more advanced cultural, battle strategies, combat, and weaponry training. Your needs are grater than the Tok'ra but I believe she will fill these needs sufficiently. "If I may, I would like to contact my superiors to tell them of this offer?" O'Neill asked. "Sure, do what you need to." The council said. "Sir, I would like to check out their medical facility." Sam said. "O'Neill, I would like to view their combat techniques." Teal'c said. "I could arrange both their request if you would like." Lor'ai said. O'Neill nodded. Jack left to send a radio transmission to General Hammond about how the treaty was going. Lor'ai led Carter and Teal'c to first the medical facility than to the combat training facility. "If you wish after a demonstration of our fighting techniques we could spar. That would give you a better idea of my skill and if I would be a benefit or hindrance to your cause." Lor'ai suggested. "That would be wise. I would be honored to do so." Teal'c said. Soon the combat class was over and the floor was clear. "Okay lets start with hand to hand combat and go to weapons after that." Lor'ai said. "Understood." Teal'c said. They battled hand to hand for over an hour. Lor'ai matched Teal'c blow for blow, and he even stopped holding back after the first ten minutes. She was a remarkable fighter. Unseen by the two Jack showed up about halfway through the hand to hand combat. "Now for the weapons, I see your team carry Zats. Use yours and try to hit me." Lor'ai said and Teal'c nodded. Lor'ai spun, flipped and dodged several shots. The final shot was heading right for her than bounced off of thin air like it hit something. Teal'c tried several more shots all acted the same way. "Your fighting skills are really something." O'Neill said as he approached. "How did you deflect the Zat gun?" "I projected an energy field that was oppositely charged. It's one of a few abilities we are born with. We are trained to use are gifts from birth. They are why we have succeeded in avoiding the system lords for so long. So did you confer with your superior?" Lor'ai asked. "Yes I did. I have an answer for the council." Jack said. 


End file.
